


The Katsudon dilemma

by sielu



Series: Pochayuri Event [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pochayuri Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: When Pochayuri stops eating his favorite dish, his caretakers decide to step up and help.(Written for twitter's Pochayuri event's first prompt: Fluffy Butt)





	The Katsudon dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the Pochayuri event on Twitter.

The bowl of katsudon was staring intently at him, tempting him, calling his name and begging him to give into what his heart desired, but he had to remain strong. He just had to.

* * *

 

Yuuri frowned and nudged at Victor, urging him to stop scrolling to Instagram and look at Pochayuri. Their tiny friend was sitting in front of his now lukewarm bowl of katsudon, which rested untouched, intently staring at it. A small trail of glob ran from the corner of his mouth as a clear indication of his wanting to eat, yet he resisted.

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, who shook his head. It's been a few days since Pochayuri has been denying himself his favorite meal, choosing over it the broccoli and beans Yuuri has for dinner to keep his on-season diet, but never taking his eyes off from the small bowl katsudon his caretakers offer him every night. They have an idea of how the problem must have begun (an impromptu visit from Yuri and YurioKitty and the not really ill-intended phrase "Pochayuri's getting pretty fat, isn't he?"), but they didn't imagine it would make him this sad.

Victor, feeling his fatherly instinct hit him like a ton of bricks, stood up with a purpose in his mind. He was going to do something about it, as there was nothing as horrible as Pochayuri's sad face when he heard a soft laughter. PomPomVictorin was stuffing himself with a piece of pork and offered some of it to Pochayuri, who shook his head denying the piece. PomPomVictorin, not accepting a no for an answer, offered him food again, but when he got another negative, he jumped on Pochayuri and tickled him until he gave up an accepted.

Yuuri joined Victor and the two of them cooed and snapped pictures of their little friends sharing the meal, making sure that Pochayuri's cute, little fluffy butt was the star of them all. After all, it was their favorite part of him and they wanted to show him it didn't matter he was fluffy, as they all loved him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor's PomPomPurin form doesn't have an actual fan name, I think, so I improvised...


End file.
